New Quest!
. In this mode, you learn about all the key mechanics, the tribes, and finish off with the Big Bang Quest You once were a normal civilian with a normal life, in your normal home. One day however it all changed. A large bang occurred, the land itself shook and a strong white light blinded you. You awoke in this strange realm, one unlike anything else, not only that, your appearance was different, and to make things weirder, you have powers you never had before. Missions Missions are tasks that will be available. In a mission you are given a task you must complete. These tasks vary by location and the operator. Once you complete a mission, you will be rewarded in some way or manner. Recent missions can be found on the Mission Board in the main page. Not all missions are permanent, and most have a time window. Mechanics Life Gauge Your life is a gauge that tracks how much your body can take. Your life will increase as your experience grows. In every battle, when you get hit, you'll loose life, and the amount depends on the strength. You do not regain certain damage in your life after a battle, so be careful when fighting strong opponents. Should your life run low, you can go to a +Center located in your base and along the entire Centers cannot be reached during a mission, and if you attempt to do so, you fail the mission. If your life runs out, you loose experience, as well as having to start your mission over. Statistics There are statistics. These are numbers that determine you characters strengtb, their defense, their stamina, aswell as their intelligence. The original numbers are given at the Warpgate Inspection and increase with experience. As they increase, so does your Title. The titles depend on your main alignment: Good *Vigilante *Sidekick *Icon *Hero *Superhero *Leaguer (DC)/Avenger (Marvel) Evil *Thug *Henchman *Icon *Villain *Super Villain *Doomer (DC)/Master (Marvel) Character Heroes and Villains are to be separated by universes (Marvel vs. DC Universes). Players (Users) will create their own hero with their own uniform, powers and operator/mentor (NPC). Several powers pages will be created in order to illustrate the hundreds of powers available to users. Skills pages will also be available to the user to illustrate the different kinds of abilities available to them. They will be assigned several templates such as the Character, Tracker and power templates. Areas The player will be able to purchase passes to "Zeta" teleport throughout the vast amount of cities in each universe in order to increase the amount of adventure the player encounters. Zeta prices will vary based on the city of each universe and will only be able to Zeta in a set number of places. Each city will contain several important landmarks such as stores and stations, each region of the world will contain several of these cities as important landmarks. Battles, Quest, Overseers In the battles, you say your actions, like in most RP's. However an overseer, usually has symbol next to their name in the chat, will say whether its effective or not, furthermore, they will tell you how much HP you or your opponent have lost. They also narrate the quest for you, and at times act like the NPC's within the quest. Category:Modes